


Kodomo

by Broken_Clover



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Joke Fic, Random & Short, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Ragna isn't entirely sure what Amane wants with him, but he definitely wasn't expecting being turned into a kid.





	Kodomo

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be honest, I just don't know what description to put for this, nor how to tag it. My mind is blank.

“Let this reach the heavens and earth!”

Nope, nope, nope, Ragna did not like where this was going. Why hadn’t he turned tail as soon as a fight broke out? Hell, why had he even engaged the fight in the first place? Compared to everything else in his life, he didn’t have much of a vendetta against a dancer whose only real crime appeared to be wearing too much eyeliner.

“Dammit, lemme out!” For a flower, or a fruit, or whatever the heck it was supposed to be, it was remarkably resilient as he tried to tear it open. He hadn’t been prepared for the petals to trap him inside. He’d been too distracted by all the freaky nonsense Amane had been doing with his scarf. It was hard enough just trying to follow that.

It didn’t make it any easier that his prison was restless, moving and shaking and practically knocking him over as it wiggled. It was hard enough to orient his blade, let alone cut into the pink walls surrounding him. It was far too disorienting.

To his annoyance-slash-relief, the petals pulled away around him, unceremoniously tossing his body to the ground, with Aramasa clattering beside him.

“Fall victim to the ultimate embrace!”

Had Amane gotten...bigger?

Well, something had definitely changed, but he wasn’t sure what exactly. He was used to having to look down at the man just slightly, but now he had to tip his head back just to see his face. He tried getting to his feet, but that only got him slightly closer.

“W-what the- ?”

Ragna cut himself off, realizing just how abnormally high-pitched his voice sounded. An unpleasant thought placed itself in his mind. To his horror, it seemed to be right- when he looked down, he could immediately recognize the sleeveless shirt that he hadn’t worn since he was very little, and his own sword, now almost as large as he was.

What the hell was this?! Why had Amane turned him into a kid?!

Before he could say anything, Ragna caught sight of the landscape around him moving. He snapped his head towards it, to find the downtown district vanishing behind heavy cloth curtains that seemed to have come from nowhere.

On instinct, he took a few steps away. Amane was still standing over him calmly. Ragna wasn’t sure if trying to run would be a good idea. It was obvious that he didn’t have the advantage in this situation.

“Hmm…”

He wasn’t sure how to interpret the man’s expression as he drew closer. Jewel-like eyes scanned every inch of his little figure, as though studying the sight before him.

“And who would have thought that the so-called ‘Grim Reaper’ would look so...so…”

Ragna flinched back, trying to muster as much strength as his new, smaller body could manage. He could only imagine what sorts of things this weirdo had planned. Was he enjoying watching him squirm?

“So...cuuute!!”

“Huh?”

Ragna barely had any time to pull away as Amane swooped down, pulling him into a tight hug with the biggest possible smile on his face. 

What the heck was happening?!

“Ah, just look at that adorable face! Those chubby little cheeks!” Fingers pinched the sides of his face a little too roughly, only to immediately hug-squeeze him again. “So cute, I can hardly stand it!”

“Lemme go!” Ragna shouted, finding that, to his dismay, his body hadn’t retained its strength in this new form.

“What? Ah- my apologies.” Amane pulled his arms back, yet he kept that eager smile. “I always get so ahead of myself. You’re the cutest little thing! I think I’ve got a nice red yukata that would look absolutely PERFECT on you!”

The curtain around them withdrew. To his utter confusion, Ragna found himself surrounded by an odd caravan, seemingly nowhere near they had started. He didn’t have time to ponder it long, as he felt a hand start pulling him along.

“Come, now! I can’t wait to get you all dressed up~!”

“The hell I will!” Through what he assumed was luck, he managed to wiggle free of the man’s grip. His eyes tore around the caravan and the strange woods behind it, trying to find an escape. “I’m not some dress-up doll, you weirdo!”

In spite of his outburst, Amane watched him with an amused smile, though he made no move to stop him. “Leaving so soon?”

“Of course I am! You think I’m just gonna sit here and take this? I’ve got things to do!”

“Ah-ah-ah, Bloodedge.” The dancer shook his head. “That spell isn’t going to wear off for at least an hour.”

That got him to pause. “WHAT?!”

“And I don’t know how you expect to be able to fight anyone at such a size. I imagine you won’t even be able to lift your weapon.” There was a sort of mischief in his eyes, but it was swiftly replaced with eagerness. “But there’s plenty of time to find something cute to fit you!”

Ragna tried to think of a retort, but nothing was coming to mind. What exactly could he expect to do when he wasn’t even four feet tall? He doubted he’d even be able to reach countertops, let alone fight the NOL.

He let out an irritated groan. “If I promise to put on the damn dress, will you let me go?”

“Oh, of course, as soon as you’re yourself again.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Resisting the urge to lie facedown on the grass and scream, Ragna stormed off towards one of the gaudier-looking tents, followed closely behind by an excited Amane. “Let’s just get this over with…”

Somehow, this guy was even more of a pain than Rachel.


End file.
